G O I N G U P
by ejaimx
Summary: Zexion and Demyx are trapped in an elevator :D


**Title: G o i n g U p**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anyone in this, except for Rupert, he's my bitch.**

Zexion had the worst luck in the world, he decided. He'd been minding his own business in the elevator on his way to his hotel room, when a man with strange blue-green eyes and a dirty blonde haircut that looked like the love child of a mullet and a Mohawk had stepped into it wearing nothing but violently orange swim trunks and hot pink flippers. Within moments of noticing the smaller silver haired man, he began batting his eyes at Zexion, seeming to be oblivious to the fact that he had a white dot of sunscreen smudged on his nose. Zexion groaned internally.

"You have something on your face," Zexion informed him politely, tapping the location on his own nose lightly.

The other man violently rubbed the spot where Zexion had motioned to, only smearing the sunscreen further.

Sighing, Zexion pulled out a handkerchief embroidered with a 'Z' and, standing on tip toe, delicately removed the gooey mess on the taller man's nose.

"You have beautiful eyes," the blonde said, smiling with satisfaction.

"Beg Pardon?" Zexion asked, taken aback, wondering if the heat had gotten to his head. Perhaps Hawaii had been a bad vacation spot after all…

"Your eyes, they're beautiful," he repeated more slowly and audibly this time, brushing the silver hair out of the said eyes so that he could gaze more clearly into both the lavender colored orbs.

"Th-thank you," Zexion said, eyes growing wide as he backed away, suddenly wishing not for the first time since the weird man had gotten into the elevator that he hadn't gone down to the lobby for breakfast and had stayed in his room instead.

"Demyx," he said.

"Wha, what?" Zexion asked, puzzled and still freaked out by the man's blatant advances.

"Thank you Demyx," he said cheerfully, and looked at Zexion expectantly.

"I'm Zexion," he grumbled, and looked quickly to see what level they were at.

_3 floors away_

"It suits you," Demyx said, pleased, "Sometimes people have names that don't suit them, like my grandma Yuna. See the name sounds sweet, but she was actually a real bitch sometimes and she would…"

_2 floors away_

"… So that's why I don't like jellyfish. Can a jellyfish sting another jellyfish? If I were a jellyfish…"

_1 floor away, come on, come on, come on, come –_

The elevator shuddered, refusing to move any further. A short few seconds after that the lights flickered and turned off, causing Demyx to whimper as Zexion went over all possible scenarios that could have led to the elevator stopping in his head.

"What's wrong?" Zexion asked him gently, taking a break from imagining God laughing merrily at his suffering.

"I'm sc-scared of the dark," Demyx cried out, sounding on the verge of tears.

Zexion bit his lip, being one of those people who can't cope with tears, "It'll be ok," he said, trying his best to reassure him.

"The Grudge is gonna get us!" Demyx yelped.

"Going to, you mean," Zexion said, correcting out of habit, "and you do realize that's just a movie right?"

"Nooooooooooooooooo! She's real," he wailed, "I knew this guy who knew this guy who met this one guy who was friends with a guy who's great uncle saw her once!"

"Sounds like a reliable source," Zexion said sarcastically, rolling his eyes despite the fact that the gesture was lost on Demyx.

"I'm being so serious here! What if she's in the elevator right now," he yelled, and air currents hitting Zexion's arm told him that Demyx was currently flailing his arms about like a madman.

Groaning out loud this time, Zexion groped about in the darkness until he found Demyx, and wrapped his arms around him, trying to calm him down.

"HELP! Zexy! She's got me!" Demyx screamed, trying to push 'Zexy' away.

"Relax moron it's me," Zexion grumbled and felt Demyx return his hug, "and don't call me that."

"Whatever you say Zexy," Demyx purred, tightening the embrace. Zexion cleared his throat and with a sharp intake of breath remembered that Demyx was shirtless.

"Ok, well now that you're feeling better…" Zexion made a move to step away from Demyx, but the latter pulled him back mid step, and whispered into his ear, hot breath causing a blush to form on Zexion's pale skin that deepened when the words Demyx had spoken quietly registered in his brain, "Don't go Zexy."

Zexion was suddenly glad it was pitch black and Demyx couldn't see his cheeks that were probably a shade of red near cherry at that point. Demyx cupped his face in his hands and pulled it gently towards his own. Their warm breath intermingled, and they leaned closer and closer together, both dizzy with pleasure – when the wide metal doors slid open revealing a startled looking manager.

Teal and lilac eyes met for a moment, blissfully carefree.

"Oh my," the manager managed to spit out.

"Good afternoon..." Zexion scanned the man's well polished suit for a name tag of some sort, and finding one, continued, "Rupert."

"Um, yes, to you too. Sorry for the delay, glad to see you got out alright," he sputtered before scurrying off in shock.

Zexion turned to Demyx, "Care to continue where we left off?" he asked before planting a chaste kiss on Demyx's unexpecting lips before dashing off.

"Don't go so fast! I'm wearing flippers," Demyx called after him and began to chase the smaller silverette in mad pursuit.

"Damn that Rupert!" a voice from the elevator huffed, "Just when it was getting good! He could've waited all of five seconds but noooooooo! Damn boner killer" and with that the Grudge wandered off angrily.

The End

**Ahaha, so while writing that last part I was like, 'the grudge is gonna kill me I know it' butttttttttt, I wrote this anyway as my last minute gift to all you Zemyx Day supporters. Review please?**


End file.
